fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stain Town's Curse
"Thank you for gaining the villagers forgiveness for me." Ningi stated, before taking a sip of a small glass on the table where the three sat. Ninigi on one side, Jada on another, and Izayoi sitting at the side. Ningi's glares transition between both Jada and Izayoi. He placed his hands on his chin. "Oh no, it was nothing. Honest Ninigi-kun!" Jada answered back waving her hands back and forward. Her face filled blood-shot red of blushing. Izayoi stands on top of her seat. She stares back and forward at the orange-haired young woman, and Ninigi. "I've got it big brother Ninigi!" He slightly lifted his eye brow. At the top of her lungs she shouted, "Jada and big brother Ninigi you two should date! That way we can be one big family and we wouldn't have to be separate!" Ninigi's own face turned read, completely matching that of Jada's only for a different purpose. Form behind him, he pulled out a large hammer. Lifting it into the air, he allowed i to drop on top of Izayoi's head knocking her out cold. "Sorry.. I just mean, you would actually have more company that way, Ninigi." Mumbling these words out, Izayoi slowly regained her consciousness. "Besides, if you got injured, who would be able to hear you?" She continued. "Whoever said I'd get injured?" Ninigi question, knowing good and well he was a durable person. "Well, taking into account how you got hurt by your own rampage, you tell me?" Izayoi smartly answered fully aware of the reaction behind her statement. Yet still, she kept talking. "Are you indicating that I'm weak?!" Ningi roared out to Izayoi placing his head in the atmosphere poking it out over the table. Izayoi threw her head out as well, where it smashed up against Ningi's in a headbutting like action. Electricity began to spark between the two. "I never said that big brother, but clearly it was something that you were think!" Jada pulled the two apart. "It's fine guys, please calm down. I wouldn't mind joining you guys on your journey." Ninigi calmed down, and threw himself into his seat. Izayoi on the other hand face planted on the table because Ninigi's head was no longer a support holding her up. "You mean just like that? Not even knowing our objective? Leaving your family behind? Possibly never seeing them again for all of eternity." The young wizard questioned her, he wanted to make sure the girl was true of her intentions. "Yeah, why not? I mean, today was my last day of school, I've graduated now. I can get my parents to pick up my certificate. Besides.. If I don't tag along, who will be able to tend to the two of your wounds? Plus, how cool does Team Ninigi sound." Giving off a slight giggle, she covered her mouth. "WHOEVER SAID I WAS GONNA GET INJURED?!" Both Izayoi and Ninigi shouted in perfect unison. Jada burst out into laughter, but it was still extremely low. Izayoi and Ninigi turn up their voices even louder. "WHATS SO FUNNY!!?" They shouted. Calming himself down, Ninigi's facial expression took on a more serious look. "Hey Jada.. On our way here, I saw a flyer about a job for curing this town's curse. You have any idea about the details on this curse? Like, I've been studying each and every city in this continent, and not once have I heard of a curse." There was an awkward silence. "Ah, yes... Every night in the town around midnight, there are physical ghost that done red cloaks that roam the Town terrorizing it's members. My parents force me to stay in, so I've never seen the rampage myself. They rob the townspeople of everything they have. Jewels, or sometimes even the food that is in the market. I've even heard that they take young women, which is probably why my parents don't allow me to go out." "Alrighty then! It's settled. Izayoi, we are gonna get rid of this curse." Ninigi justified. Izayoi jumped in the air, and stuck there. "Wait..How are we gonna actually do that." She questioned. "It's quite obvious ain't it? They want beautiful woman, so we'll be using Jada here as bait. Then, once one of them tries to pick her up, I'll spring into action and capture it!" A neat plan indeed, but it did come with such a great sacrifice. "Big brother Ninigi, I don't think it's polite to use a woman as bait. No matter any situation.. Unless of course you are just a brainless beast." "No, no it's fine." Jada responded, answering the question for Ninigi. "Huh? Hey Jada, why are you so easy to join us anyway?" The black-haired boy asks. "It's because.. Even though I've only been around you two for a few hours, I feel as home."